Beyond the Gates of Truth: A Tale of Sisterhood
by CreamyUsagi
Summary: 5 sisters have split up, going on with their lives. Alexis e-mails Sam and asks her to meet her at Tokyo! When Sam finds out that two of their sisters are dead, and the youngest missing, they meet th Yu Yu gang. Who is Kitsuna? and who is Ichigo?
1. Prolouge

It was a beautiful winter night...the sky was darken with shadowy clouds. A petite twelve year old stared up at the blazing stars with her silky ebony hair blowing in the wind. She tightly clutched a folded paper in hand. _Seiya..._

She remember the boy with his childish stormy blue eyes. A delicate hand squeezed her shoulder roughly.

"Your a bitch, you know that?" A soft-spoken female voice accused.

"Huh?"

The girl with ebony hair craned her neck abit to gaze at her older sibling, who look down right furious.

_Smack! _

Blood dripped on the golden brown soil. "Stay away from Seiya! Kristie, I thought you were my sister..." Her older sibling said as her hair hung in her eyes. Samantha Cloud, that was her older sibling's name. Samantha's hair would of been the color of snow if it were not for the slight golden tint added to her hair.

"I..I am sorry..." Kristie stammered as her caramel brown eyes met darkened sky-colored eyes. The snowflakes that usually floated in Samantha's eyes had vanished. Her innocence had alsovanished...

Kristie felt in her heart that this would be the last time she would see any of her sisters as Samantha stood over her battered body.

"Go back to your father...Let him kill you or I will..."

"No...Mini...Minicat Scratch!" Kristie yelled as she dropped her white gloves. Her nails became claws as she lashed Samantha across her full bosom. Grabbing ahold of Samantha's dark aqua ribbon with a Milky Quartz cloud in the center as she stumbled away, Kristie felt fury in her blood. Her head throbbed with pulsations of power. _Dark _power. She watched as her three older siblings watch with disappointed faces.

Silence.

As the sakura petals fell on a blonde girl's bloody face...Heaven knew that the sisters would never be together forevermore...

So they thought...


	2. Chapter 1

This story was written by two sisters known as Samantha and Krisite. It is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon crossover sorta thing. Not much though.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu YuHakusho or Sailor Moon, but we do own the Sailor Sisters.Also Kitsuna, Krisite owns her.

Beyond the Gates of Truth: A Tale of Sisterhood

Samantha Cloud typed on her cloud sticker cover laptop, that rested on her lap. She heard a 'You got mail' from her laptop, and she opened it. The sender was from ArtemisxOrion.

Sup', Sup', Sup',

I was wondering if this was Samantha Cloud's screen name, like you know, Sailor Cloud's screen name. My name is Alexis, and write back a.s.a.p. if this is Sam.

Love,

_Alexis _

Sam blinked a few times before freaking out, the e-mail was from her older sister, Alexis, who would now be twenty-seven on May thirteenth. Sam typed as fast as she could to reply to Alexis.

Konnichi wa,

Alexis, as in Alexis, Sailor Darkness!? Yeah this is Samantha Cloud. What's up?

Love,

_Sam_

Sam quickly sent the e-mail from her screen name, SailorCloudDreamer. Sam tucked her blonde bangs behind her ears, as she waited for a reply. Her blue eyes eagerly watched the you got mail button, as a letter popped in and the computer respond with a 'You got Mail.' Sam once again open the e-mail.

Hey lil sis,

Meet me in Tokyo!!

Later,

_Alexis_

Sam sighed. She hadn't been in Tokyo for about 20 years. It was her favorite place to be, all she needed to do is convince Seiya.

Sam took a deep breath before she entered the living room, as she stopped in front of the midnight blue couch, "Umm Seiya-Kun..."

Seiya looked up from his comic book, and gazed at Sam with his sapphire eyes, "Yeah Sammy-Channy?" He was using the nickname Kristie had given her from when she was the youngest Sailor Sister.

Sam's eyes wandered over to Yaten, who was sitting in a chair, he caught Sam's gaze and said, "What?"

"I would like to speak to Seiya... _Alone _please..."

Yaten glared at Sam, and muttered "Fine..." As he stormed out of the room. Sam took one more deep breath before Seiya answered, "So... what do you have to talk to me about?"

"Uhh.... umm..." Sam nervously fiddled with her cloud brooch, which contain the power for her to transform to her senshi form, Sailor Cloud. She hadn't transform about 10 years, but she could feel her brooch giving her strength. She took another deep breath before continuing, " Umm.... You remember Sailor Dakrness, the eldest Sailor Sister?"

Seiya looked at Sam suspiciously, "Yeah..."

"Well, I have to meet with her."

"WHAT!" Seiya yelped dropping his comic book. Sam winced, she knew something like this was going to happen.

"Yeah... I have to meet her up in Tokyo..." Sam answered staring at the ground, she was always shy when it came to asking for permission to do something. Seiya got up and walked over to Sam, he wrapped his arm around her, and she blushed. Even though they were married, she still had a problem with blushing.

"Of course you can go."

"Thanks Seiya..."

-

Sam walked toward the gate that lead to the plane to go Tokyo. She wondered what her sister looked like now, it had been about 10 years since she last saw her sisters. She got lost in her thoughts, but she jolt back into reality when she bumped into a girl with ebony hair, and unusual sunset violet eyes. The girl snapped at Sam, "Watch where your going!!!!"

"Gomen," Sam took a look a the girl before her eyes widen with shock, "Alexis!?" Alexis had the same unusual sunset violet eyes as this girl.

The young-looking female looked at Sam, and then yelped with surprise, "Sammy!?" The both hugged each other happily.

Alexis smiled as she asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"Just hanging out, with you know who." Sam smiled back at her older sister. They both walked onto the plane talking to each other, about how they miss each other and etcetera.

-

Alexis was asleep, two strands of herbangs fell in her closed eyes. One strand was red, and the other blue. She leaned her head against the plane, fast asleep. Sam typed on her laptop Instant Messaging to her slightly older sister, Reiko, whose name was now Tatiana Akina, and whom she nicknamed "Tati".

SailorCloudDreamer: Hey Tati

Fireangel170: Sorry Tati is gone...

SailorCloudDreamer: Then who is this?

Fireangel170: A family member. You won't be able to talk to her any more.

SailorCloudDreamer: What!? Why not??

FireAngel170: Because, she died. She went out with some friends, and on the way home, she got in a car crash. A guy who was drunk fell alseep as he was driving, and ram right into the car Tati was in. She didn't make it... no one did.

SailorCloudDreamer: .... thank you for telling me... Sayorana....

Sam exited out of the Instant Message, with tears stinging her eyes, she was so close to her older sister Tati. Tati protected Sam, and saved her life more then she could remember. She glanced over at Alexis, before returning her eyes to the screen whispering to herself, "Oh Tati...."

Sam decided to tell her other older sister, Kawa Shima, who would be twenty-five years of age. She sent a Instant Message to AnimeHime92, to tell Kawa the bad news.

SailorCloudDreamer: Kawa?

AnimHime92: Kawa isn't here, it is Mai.

SailorCloudDreamer: Mai, can I speak to Kawa please?

AnimeHime92: You can't... she... she was murdered...

SailorCloudDreamer: By who!?

AnimeHime92: I dunno... he had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and he had dark green eyes. Sorry Sammy-chan. I have to get off... Bye, and I'm sorry.

Sam closed her eyes resisting crying. Crystal like tears leaked from her eyes, and rolled down her cheek, both of her older sisters were dead. Her younger sister, Krisite Koneko, was missing, and all she had lefted was Alexis, the oldest sister. Mai was Kawa's sister, but was a half sister to Sam, and they weren't close at all. Sam also knew who murdered Kawa. It was Dark... Alexis' and Kristie's naive father.

Sam glanced at Alexis, she wasn't going to tell Alexis that Dark killed Kawa, it would be even harder. Alexis was, in fact, close to her father because he often visited her while she was asleep. Sam gentally shook Alexis awake.

Aelxis half snapped, and half groaned, "What is it Sam?"

"Alexis... Kawa, and Tati are dead..."

-

Sam and Alexis wandered around the Tokyo Mall. Sam looked around excitedly, "I want some clothes!" Sam was a major shopping freak even though Sam hated make up, she loved clothes.

Alexis stared at Sam with wide eyes, "Oh Kami no!" Alexis tried to hurry away but Sam caught her arm and pulled her to come back. Alexis resist as Sam gritted her teeth together, pulling with all her might, "Come on Alexis!!"

Sam lost her grip on Alexis and stumbled backwards bumping into a guy with black spiky hair, and crimson red eyes. "Oh gomen nasi!"

The guy glared at her and answered with a, "Hn."

Sam stared at the guy with wide eyes, "Whoa, hey, aren't you going to say sorry, or it's okay, or something!!!" The guy glared at her and answered, "No."

"Well, why not!!!?" Alexis rolled her eyes at Sam, she knew Sam always had a problem with people not saying words, and made sounds instead.

The guy was reaching for something, but a guy with red hair and emerald green eyes placed his hand on the black haired guy's shoulder, "Chill Hiei."

"Stay out of this," Hiei snapped.

"It's not my job to keep you out of trouble, but we have work to do-"

"Shut up Shuichi!!" Hiei snapped against, standing up normal again. Kurama(A/n: I'm just going to call Shuichi, Kurama.)closed his eyes, alittle angry.

"Come on _Shorty_, be nice to the ladies." Kurama smirked amusingly when he heard Sam mutter, "Freaks..."

Alexis stepped infront of Sam, and snapped, "What do you want!?"

Sam hid behind he older sister and echoed her, "Yeah, what do you what!?"

Alexis took over again and continue snapping, "Who are you, and what are your names?!" Hiei and Kurama sweat drop, as a guy with a orange top wandered over.

"Hey there pretty ladies." Sam sweat dropped, and Alexis glared at him as he continue to blab on, "I'm the great Kuwabara! This is Kur-" Kuwabara stopped half way when he caught the glare from Kurama, "I mean... Shuichi Minamino!And this here is Shorty."

"I AM NOT SHORT! You pitiful ningen, I am much more powerful then you are!" Hiei snapped glaring at Kuwabara.

"I'll take you any day shorty," Kuwabara said with a smirk, getting in Hiei's face. Sam watched the two with wide eyes. Suddenly, a young woman with shoulder-length ebony hair stood in-between the two guys.

"Kuwabara Kazuma and Hiei Jaganshi...I should of known you two were the rukus..." The young woman stated, shaking her head in fustration.

"Whoa, three girls in one day!? Awesome!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Hn. Hello Neko On'na, Ichigo Koneko."

Sam flipped again, "Use words! Words!!"

The young woman raised a brow and said, "What's your name?" She was referring to Sam.

Sam happily smiled and pointed to herself, "My name is Samantha, but you can call me: Sam."

"Samantha Cloud?"

"Hey! Do you know me?" asked Sam, pointing to herself again, blinking her blue eyes.

The girl looked coolly at her and answered, "No..." Her nose twitched like if she was sniffing. "You have two scents..."

Sam started at her, she could feel her freaking out level rising, while the girl started to walk away. She looked back a salute wave and said, "See ya peeps. I am Ichigo Koneko."

"Who the hell was that girl!?" exclaimed Hiei glaring at the girl until she was out of sight. Kurama closed his eyes, he could feel three spirit energies rising. But Kurama answered depite the unsettled feeling in his stomach, "That girl is Ichigo Koneko...She is in my class and she is very quite..."

A girl with surgery pink hair, that reached her shoulder blades popped out which seem to be out of no where, yelled "HI!!!"

Kurama jolt his eyes open, looking little startled. The girl had a purple bandana, and alert emerald green eyes that resembled Kurama's perfectly.

"Hello little one..." growled Hiei, as she walked over to him and tucked his ebon cloak saying, "Daddy!" She had been stalking Hiei for awhile now.

"Leave me alone on'na no ko!"

"Daddy!" nagged the girl, continuing to pull his cloak.

"I said leave me alone!"

Even though the girl didn't carry her katana this time, she had a bamboo sword on her back. She pulled it out and yelled, "HI-YA!" She whacked the bamboo sword at Hiei's ankle. "It's on'na, Damn it! On'na! Not On'na no ko!" She looks up at Kurama as Hiei glared at the girl angrily.

"Uhh... Hiei who is this?" asked Kurama, hoping his friend had an explanation. Before Hiei could speak, Kuwabara interupted, "She looks like a fox!"

Kurama glared over at Kuwabara, "_Fox_...? What do you mean _fox_?"

"My name is Kitsuna Kumo but you can call me Kitsune." answered the girl. Everyone looked alittle startled that her name meant fox.

Sam walks over to Kitsuna and bent down hugging her, "AH! Your so Kawaii!" Alexis sweat dropped at her younger sister.

Kitsuna allowed Sam to hug her but her nose twitched like if she was smelling Sam, "You... you smell like a bunny, and like clouds, and also a cat." Her nose twitches even more, "You also have sisters..."

Sam smiled and answered happily, "Yep, this is my older sister, Alexis!" Alexis looked at everyone, and her violet eyes rested on Hiei with a glare. Sam could tell Alexis already didn't like him.

"Hn."

Alexis glares at Hiei even more, "Hey Shorty-"

Sam interrupted her, "Alexis don't get into a fight please!!!"

-2 Hours Later-

Alexis and Sam limped around in the park. "I told you not to get into a fight!" muttered Sam. Sam looked over to see a pair of glowing golden brown eyes staring at her and Alexis.

"Alexis is this park h-haunted o-or something.... or maybe it is th-the Negaverse!" Sam suddenly said with confidence.

Alexis looks over and shrugs her shoulder, "No. It be just a simple fox."

At that moment Youko Kurama jumps out and says, "Where's the legendary thief Cream Usagi, the rabbit demon? I smell her scent!"


End file.
